Portable electronic media players, such as small portable digital music and video players, have become increasingly popular with consumers. Music jukeboxes, such as the Apple iPod®, available from Apple Inc., from Cupertino, Calif. allow consumers to store and play video and audio files of different formats. Other functionalities include the ability to record audio sound (e.g., human voices) or capture video content (e.g., movies). Due to their smallsize, portable players provide users the flexibility, versatility and convenience to replay stored video and audio data at virtually anywhere and at anytime.
Video content can be formatted and optimized for a particular type of display. Some video content can be optimized in accordance with an aspect ratio of a display on which the content is to be displayed. Aspect ratio is the ratio between the width and the height of a display used to play the video content. If the aspect ratio for which the video content is optimized matches the aspect ratio of the display device, then the entire display space of the display can be utilized for displaying the video content. Conversely, if the aspect ratio for which the video content is optimized differs from that of the display device, only a portion of the display space can be utilized for displaying the video content.